


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】stay home and keep loving each other

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [1]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: EB, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊PWP復健短打＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Kudos: 61





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】stay home and keep loving each other

**Author's Note:**

> 好幾個月沒有寫文，今早醒來想到昨天更新的李斯特B就讓人心癢難耐  
> 雖然此篇跟李斯特B完全無關XD

全球因武漢肺炎疫情爆發搞得四處人心惶惶，沒有一個公共場所是安全的地方，為了方便同時也是基於安全考量，Brett便帶上簡單的行李——因為大多數日常用品及衣物對方家裡都有——坐上Eddy的車開始了自新加坡後久違的同居生活。

Brett不是第一次住到Eddy家，陳家裡的人也認識Brett很久，Brett就這麼毫不突兀的融入這個家庭，每天跟Eddy一起吃飯、一起睡覺、一起拍片、一起思考新片的題材，唯獨有一件事讓他們很難抓到機會一起做。

那就是做愛。

長時間溺在一塊兒固然很好，但問題是家裡總是不只他們兩個人，陳媽媽又像多了個兒子似的三天兩頭來找Brett聊天或是端水果給他吃，這讓Eddy都忍不住埋怨母親的偏心及煩人。

他們曾經在工作室拍片時，情緒一來就抱在一起擁吻起來，但總會有人在這個時候很不識相的敲門、很沒禮貌的不等回應直接開門問兩人晚餐要吃什麼，即使雙方家長都知曉兩人關係，可是在父母面前親熱被看見又是另一回事。

那次Brett一個心急下意識的用力推開Eddy，害男友差點摔下椅子跟地上的電線纏在一起。

同居生活過了一個月後，兩人看得到彼此卻摸不著對方的慾火已經用眼神就能燒穿身上的衣服，Eddy說什麼都要在今天吃了Brett，而Brett也等不及要跟Eddy在床上滾一整晚。

於是兩人趁著星期五晚上的電影之夜，用他們要拍片絕對不要打擾為由，牽著彼此的手雙雙躲進Eddy的房間並把門牢牢鎖上，但正沉浸在電影中的陳媽陳爸其實也懶得理他們。

  
  


門才剛鎖上，Brett就撲到Eddy面前墊起腳尖瘋狂的吻著愛人的雙唇，Eddy也不甘示弱的一手扣著Brett的後腦一手緊摟著對方的腰回吻著。

接吻後的喘息之際，Brett繼續摟著戀人的脖子掛在他身上撒嬌，Eddy則低下頭一邊啄吻戀人脖子上的黑痣，一邊挺著腰桿與對方早已起反應的性器隔著寬鬆的居家褲磨蹭著。

「去床上。」Eddy用低沉的嗓音在Brett耳邊說著，Brett點點頭後艱難地逼迫自己放開對方，接著爬到床上去拿放在床頭櫃裡的潤滑液。

Brett才剛翻身躺好，就看見脫掉上衣露出結實肌肉線條的Eddy撲上來把自己圈進懷裡，貪婪的在頸邊深吸一口氣。

「我真愛你身上的味道……跟我一樣的洗髮精。」

「外面都是你的味道，那裡面呢？」Brett摟著男友的頭用充滿磁性的嗓音在對方耳邊低語，噴灑在耳廓上的鼻息讓敏感的Eddy不可避免的打了個顫，「快呀，幹我。」

是男人都無法忍受伴侶這樣的挑逗，Eddy馬上掀開Brett的上衣飢渴的吸吮起對方胸前的軟肉，把因興奮而凸起的乳首含入口中用靈活的舌尖撥弄著。

Brett皺起眉頭發出一點嗚咽聲，他今天穿著Eddy很喜歡的橫條紋針織外套，每次只要穿這件衣服做愛Eddy就不願意也不允許自己脫下來，於是Brett只能用洗到寬鬆的袖口捂著嘴不讓到口的呻吟飄出來。

要知道，Eddy臥房的隔音效果可是很糟的。

「快點啦……要、要舔多久？」胸前被對方折騰的滿是吻痕及唾液，Brett不耐的推開Eddy的頭把潤滑液的瓶子塞到他面前。

「沒辦法，誰叫你這麼好吃！」Eddy調皮地嘻嘻一笑後，馬上坐直身體幫Brett把褲子跟底褲全部脫的一乾二淨。

Eddy將罐子裡的液體倒在手心搓熱後才往愛人下身探去，修長的手指一邊套弄半勃的陰莖一邊按壓尚未放鬆的後穴，Brett繼續捂著嘴雙眼發熱的看著在自己雙腿間忙碌的戀人，他皺起眉頭忍耐著手指進出體內的異物感，忍不住幻想著待會兒被肉莖貫穿的快感。

或許是將近一個月沒有辦事，Eddy在潤滑及擴張這方面做的格外小心謹慎，就怕一個不注意傷到Brett，但慾火焚身的男人哪管得了那麼多，眼看後穴已經能吃下四根手指卻遲遲等不到最想要的東西，Brett不滿把腳伸進Eddy胯間不輕不重的按壓著硬挺的性器惹得Eddy怪叫一聲。

「嘿！你幹嘛！」

「就叫你快點幹我，磨蹭什麼！」

「好嘛好嘛……」

Eddy自認貼心的舉動戀人不領情，他扮了個鬼臉後就脫下褲子跪在Brett雙腿間準備好要辦正事。當然不忘把特地挑過大小跟高度的小枕頭往Brett腰下塞，不然這個急著做愛的人晚點一定會喊腰酸背痛。

「快點……快點……」

Brett張著手迫不及待的將Eddy抱在懷中，他的胸口因感覺到在穴口打轉的性器而劇烈起伏，當鈍圓的龜頭撐開穴口慢慢擠入時，Brett忍不住大聲叫了出來。

「噓！噓——」Eddy馬上大手一伸摀住Brett的嘴，待陰莖全數沒入對方體內時才放開手，不忘在Brett泛淚的眼角留下一吻，「乖孩子。」

Eddy挺起上半身一邊望著底下的人一邊賣力的挺動腰桿肏幹著濕滑的肉穴，Brett緊抓著支撐在頭部兩旁的手臂難耐的搖著頭，想叫卻不能盡情喊出聲。

「Eddy……Eddy……」Brett只能低低的喊著愛人的名字，這樣就能討到幾個安撫自己的親吻。

兩人在性事上的契合度跟他們的默契一樣好，沒多大功夫Eddy就找到藏在腸道裡的前列腺並加以刺激，Brett咬著外套袖口弓起身體顫抖著，隨後又癱在床上被愛人猛力肏幹的力道撞的前後搖晃。

「你下面的嘴咬的可真緊。」Eddy再度伏下身抱住被自己肏到渾身發軟的戀人，他溫柔的撥開那雙遮著嘴的小手，看到被口水浸濕的袖子不免覺得好笑，「結果上面的嘴也咬很緊。」

「Fuck……閉嘴啦……」Brett捏了一把Eddy的腰做為嘲笑自己的懲罰，聽到Eddy縮起身體抱著自己開始大笑後才滿意。

  
  


久違的性事在兩人十指緊扣的交換氣息時結束，許久未經前列腺高潮的Brett已經一點力氣都沒有，衣服及外套不可避免的被自己的精液跟汗水弄髒，他很想馬上起來沐浴更衣，無奈自己的腳現在除了發抖之外做不到第二件事，而且他身上還賴著一個巨嬰說什麼都不離開。

「起來！帶我去浴室！」

「不要！再抱一下嘛！」

又等Eddy耍賴五分鐘後，他才心不甘情不願地爬起來穿褲子，探頭探腦的確定外頭一個人都沒有後才扶著Brett把人送進浴室洗澡。在等待的同時快速的收拾床單、衣物，把用髒的東西全部扔進陽台的洗衣機。

洗完澡一身清爽的Brett一沾到床就失去意識，他原本還想著等會兒可以在Eddy出來前先把他剛剛拿去洗的衣物拿出來晾乾，或許還能討個晚安吻再睡覺。

但當Brett再度睜開眼時已經快要早上九點——他的生理時鐘這麼告訴他，他根本不記得自己什麼時候睡著，對於所有善後工作又全部交給對方感到抱歉。

從身後抱住自己的Eddy依然發出平穩的呼吸聲，大概還會再睡一陣子。

Brett小心的轉過身面對那張熟悉的睡顏，手臂與胸口間形成的空位永遠是他最舒適的安樂窩，他把自己挪進Eddy懷裡後就聽到對方發出心滿意足的嘆息，伴隨著幾句囈語後收緊雙臂把人摟得更緊。

「吵醒你了？」

「唔嗯……沒、沒有……」

「再睡一下，等你餓了再起床。」

「嗯……」

規律的鼻息噴灑在Brett鬆軟的髮梢，他聽著對方胸口宛如安眠曲的心跳，再度閉上眼睛進入夢鄉。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 最近Brett更新的tik tok都很愛摀嘴巴  
> 真的凍未條……太色惹……
> 
> 然後這篇與其說是PWP，感覺比較像是日常短打XDDD
> 
> 車子說停就停不是錯覺，是我還沒恢復，請不要打我XDDD  
> 原本要再追加一段背後位，但噗神說不用  
> 所以我就……嘻嘻


End file.
